<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kieu My style by wildheart1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697069">Kieu My style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004'>wildheart1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biology, F/F, Fluff, High School, Study Date, just my thoughts on them in school and studying, just them being totally in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheart1004/pseuds/wildheart1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt of Fatou and Kieu My in school together, with some mentions of their friends and later on a cute little study date Kieu My style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatou Jallow &amp; Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kieu My style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! I'm back with a school prompt now. Have read it all over Twitter and thought I'd include some ideas and give you guys my take on them in school, with their friends and later on with a study date. Without further ado, hope you guys like it! Feel free to let me know what you think. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freitag 7:45</p><p> </p><p>Fatou took her skateboard, in a hurry now, not anything particularly new for her. She would still make it in time. Ever since they started dating, she and Kieu My began walking to school together, meeting up halfway. Chatting a little before the day started and stealing a few kisses here and there, just what Fatou needed to survive the day. This day she saw her already standing there when she arrived, jumping off her skateboard, seeing her immersed in her phone. She snuck up on her then, hugging her from behind.</p><p>"Hey pretty lady" she whispered into her ear, making a startled Kieu My turn around with a laugh.</p><p>"Damn you got me there" she managed to get out before turning in her arms, pulling her in for a kiss by her coat.</p><p>"Hey Baby" she whispered into the kiss, making Fatou smile brightly, not able to hold back her excitement at the term of endearment. It wasn't the first time she had said that, but it still managed to make her feel fuzzy every time she did. </p><p>They both hummed into the kiss, not getting enough of the other, feeling at peace. Shortly after, they intertwined their hands, the familiar feeling of having the other close while walking the remaining 5 minutes to school.</p><p>"How are you doing? How did you sleep?" Fatou asked once they started walking.</p><p>"I'm good actually, though I have to admit I do sleep better when you're around" she answered, voice getting quieter at the end.</p><p>"That's good though" Fatou said, pulling their hands to her mouth to leave a kiss on Kieu My's hand, reassuring her.</p><p>"How are you doing? Could you get enough sleep with everything going on last night?" Kieu My asked her then, looking over at her.</p><p>"I'm good, can't complain, and actually I had some problems sleeping with the loud bass from the neighbors up until like 3am, but I still managed to get in a few hours, so it's fine. Missed you though. Oh and thank you for talking to me until late, it really helped."</p><p>“Always happy to help where I can.” Kieu My responded with a bright smile, caressing her hand with her thumb.</p><p>"And I missed you too. Crazy how used I already got to sleeping right beside you and waking up with you. But hey, today I'm sleeping over, so no worries, I'm all yours for the day."</p><p>"Can't wait" Fatou replied stopping again to pull her in for a short kiss. Fatou loved the freedom they had now, enjoying the presence of all the feelings they felt bubbling up now that they weren’t scared to share them any longer. Of course some issues here and there, but they’ve come quite far. </p><p>Quicker than they thought they had arrived at the gates of the school, walking into the halls, strutting through like the power couple they were, people still looking at them, some surprised more so about the fact that Kieu My seemed like a completely different person now, than about her bisexuality or being with Fatou in general.<br/>
The first bell rang, signaling another 5 minutes until the class began, Kieu My already having decided to bring Fatou to her history class, while she had physics just a few rooms further down the hall. But they shared the next class, biology, so it wasn't as bad. Kieu My brought Fatou to her class leaving her with the cash queens already waiting at the front, pulling her in for one last kiss, that lasted a little longer than it probably should have, making them both smile like love-smitten fools while the cashqueens shared a laugh. </p><p>"See you later, Have fun." she said with a wink</p><p>"Very funny, yeah see ya, and you too, oh and try not to eat others alive" she replied jokingly, mimicking Kieu My scrunching up her nose instantly while she shook her head. </p><p>And with that, she was gone<br/>
She then properly greeted her friends, talking about the upcoming day and the plans they had for the day. </p><p>"Damn Fatou I have to say you guys are the definition of cute, it's quite sickening" Nora stated with a grin, Ava and Mailin only nodding.</p><p>"But we're so glad you're happy and doing good. Because you two fit together so well" Mailin then said</p><p>"Thank you guys, that means a lot. I'm really happy too."</p><p>"And if there ever is anything going on, you can talk to us, you know. We don't want this to stand in between, and we're here for you, no matter what." Nora said with a serious tone, grasping onto her arms for reassurance.</p><p>"Yes Chibi" Ava threw in, and Mailin nodded</p><p>"Thank you so much. I'm so glad to have you guys in my life" and with a resonating "Aw" they all shared one enormous loving group hug before the bell rang, and they had to get inside.</p><p>History was lame, as usual, but Fatou actually managed to pay attention to some degree, which wasn't always the case. She scribbled down some notes, interrupted by some images of Kieu My consistently popping up in her mind, making her smile until she decided to draw her on a piece of paper, quietly humming an indistinguishable tune. She had that one image imprinted in her mind of the night they came back together. When they swirled around like love-struck fools dancing under the stars as if there was music blasting only for them, just enjoying the crisp night air, heated and empowered by their love and passion. She always thought of her smile that day, that truly sincere and beautiful smile, one that was only reserved for her.</p><p>She looked at the clock, it struck 9:34 which meant the first break was coming up in a bit and afterward she had a double period of biology with none other than her girlfriend.<br/>
They walked outside, stopping only to get an egg sandwich and Fatou got one for Kieu My as well, an unspoken habit they've come to adapt. Besides, they always took the same one anyway, so why not buy them both and save some time in the process?</p><p>They sat down on one of the benches, Fatou already seeing Kieu My and Zoe coming up to them. Zoe greeted everyone before plopping down between Ava and Nora, already caught up in some conversation about the flat and some things that needed to be dealt with. Fatou held out her arms once Kieu My was in reach, letting her get comfortable on her lap, and after a quick kiss she gave her the sandwich.</p><p>"You're the best" she heard her say, already devouring the sandwich with her eyes, she hadn't eaten anything yet, so no wonder she'd be this hungry, and honestly who wouldn't be? That's another thing Fatou loved about her, the way she became a child when hangry, all stubborn and mad, but so damn cute to Fatou, although her friends said they get scared once she's hangry. Apparently, her looks could kill anyone if she wanted to. Fatou was probably a little too biased for that, but knowing the real Kieu My, beyond her facade and the perfect mask she used to wear all the time, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Every time she looked at her, she gave her one of those secretive smiles, the ones only Fatou got, and they reminded her of all the things she has done for her and how thoughtful and mushy she really is.</p><p>“You brought her food? Thank god she’s been insufferable” Zoe then said with a glint of humor in her voice, interrupting their conversation, to which she only received the middle finger from Kieu My while she took her first bite. They all laughed, turning back to their usual banter.</p><p>"How was history?" she asked, after having inhaled basically half of the sandwich.</p><p>"Kinda lame, like always" she answered shrugging, taking a bite of her own sandwich.</p><p>"Oh she was getting creative back there" Ava interjected, wiggling her eyebrows at her.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Kieu My questioned, looking at her expectantly</p><p>"Yeah I got kinda distracted and drew some stuff"</p><p>"That stuff being your girlfriend," Ava said with a laugh, to which Fatou only shoved her playfully.</p><p>"You don't need to tell everything" she mumbled, focusing on her sandwich completely now. They all started laughing, all besides Kieu My who held her chin up with her finger giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Ugh get a room you guys" Ava said jokingly, fake gagging, to which she received laughter from the group. Fatou and Kieu My were still wrapped up in their own little bubble and completely ignored the comment.</p><p>"I think it's cute, and I'd love to see it if you let me."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>She got a nod in response and Kieu My cuddled even closer into her girlfriend making her forget almost instantly what that was even about.</p><p>"Hey you guys, we thought about doing another girls sleepover this weekend, movie night, some food and games sound good? You in?" Nora asked just before the bell rang.</p><p>Everyone agreed, also agreeing on Fatou making her grandfather's special peanut dish, because everyone loved it and Zoe and Kieu My had yet to taste it. </p><p>Then they made their way back into the building, all separating into small groups. It was crazy how Fatou didn't even mind the hustle anymore and the stress of studying and being in school when having Kieu My around. They walked hand in hand to class and Fatou saw another girl sitting in her seat, or let's just say the seat Kieu My wanted her to sit in, she was very clear about that, about what nonsense it would be to sit next to her girlfriend and how could Fatou ever say no to that proposition?</p><p>She saw Kieu My basically staring the poor girl down wordlessly and saw what people meant by the cold death stare. She just raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl intensely, and shortly after she packed her things and scattered out of her seat with an apology.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, yes it was," she said before pulling out the chair for her.</p><p>"Oh what a gentlewoman you are," Fatou said, amused.</p><p>She earned a grin from her girlfriend in return before the teacher came into the room, closing the door and jumping straight into the seemingly endless talk about mitochondria, during which Fatou ended up daydreaming again, leaning her head on her hands. She was pulled out of her haze by none other than the person she was just thinking about, poking her with a pen.</p><p>"Earth to Fatou" she whispered smiling</p><p>"Sorry" she replied, kinda ashamed to not having paid attention. With Kieu My in class, it was different, it made her wanna be better, and it made her wanna understand and listen, still, she had some moments she faded out, her brain seemingly taking a break and going straight into vacation mode, never failing to include her gorgeous girlfriend.</p><p>"Hey it's fine, if you have any questions or need some input, just let me know ok?" she reassured her, putting a hand on her knee for emphasis. Fatou used it as an opportunity to intertwine their hands, immediately feeling safe and grounded again, brought back to reality. It always had this kind of effect on her. She actually managed to get through the rest of the lesson listening and taking notes, to her surprise. She got rewarded with a kiss though, which made it all worth the effort. </p><p>After school they had planned on studying together for a few hours, while Fatou made another special dish for the two of them, Kieu My insisting on helping and watching her cook. </p><p> </p><p>Friday 14:15</p><p>"Oh my God Fatou that smells amazing" Kieu My moaned, resting her head on her shoulder while hugging her from behind. Fatou huffed out a laugh at that, stealing a quick kiss before wrapping up the cooking, preparing the plates. They took their food up to the room then, having prepared a little space to eat at on the roof. It was their space now and every time Kieu My came over, they either stargazed at night or just spent some time during the day just winding down and relaxing with no one in sight to interrupt them. Their own little safe haven. </p><p>"That tastes incredible, like damn how could I not have known how good of a cook you are? You need to show me sometime" </p><p>"Thank you, I'm glad to hear you like it. Another one of my grandfather's special recipes. Always reminds me of him and visiting him. He taught me so many recipes with all the patience in the world and besides, they're not that complicated fortunately."</p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence then while eating the rest of the meal and once they finished eating they resorted to the bed, both sitting down at opposite ends with their biology material, since an exam was coming up next week. They did it Kieu My style and she had to say what she loved most about it is her girlfriends passion behind it and the will to help her, she really appreciated it.<br/>
They went through everything together, asking the other about the topics as if they were in an exam and there were rewards, mostly the cute and proud little smiles Fatou got for being right and having listened. But she also loved the occasional make out sessions when she wanted a little distraction.</p><p>"Fatou" Kieu My warned, feigning a stern expression when Fatou tickled her with her foot.<br/>
But she went on further up her leg with her toe, a smug grin on her face because she knew she could never resist. </p><p>"Fatou" she said more loudly now, looking her in the eyes, not able to hold back the laughter now. She then put her stuff down carefully on the side of the bed before crawling over and into her lap.</p><p>"What are you doing to me?" she asked her then while caressing her cheek softly with her hand, the tenderness in the voice suggesting this question was about more than just that moment. </p><p>"The real question is, what are you doing to me? I mean have you met yourself?" she shot back, taking her face between her hands, mimicking her gesture. </p><p>"I love you my Axolotl girl" Kieu My replied, pulling her into a deep kiss. Once they separated, they leant their foreheads against each other, breaths in synch, while they just cherished that moment.</p><p>"I love you too my gorgeous zombie woman." Fatou whispered back after a little while</p><p>"Now should we get into another show after studying?" Kieu My asked after a while, sitting up but resting in that position still. </p><p>"Hold up, after studying? We still doing more?" Fatou groaned, pouting. </p><p>"Yeah, come on, just finishing that chapter up and then we went through everything."</p><p>"What do I get for agreeing to this?" </p><p>"A kiss, maybe, if you get lucky" Kieu My said pretending to think about it. </p><p>"Maybe huh?" Fatou said, with an exaggerated frown </p><p>She nodded at that not able to hold back a laugh at Fatou’s antics. </p><p>"OK fine let's do it. It's worth it." she then settled on saying, getting back to the rest of the chapter, them talking it out and finishing up earlier than they had thought. Might have been the extra motivation though, but who knows. </p><p>“Now let’s get going, what do you wanna watch?” </p><p>“Oh don’t you pretend missy, we already know what we are going to watch. The next few episodes of The Haunting of Hill House. Like damn, you’ve managed to get even me stuck on that one.”</p><p>Kieu My scrunched up her nose with a big grin “You’re right. Just testing you. Oh I almost forgot, I brought chocolate pretzels. Can’t miss out on those.”</p><p>“Meaning you can’t miss out on those. No vanilla milkshake and fries, are you even my girlfriend? Do you even know me?” She said, feigning a hurt expression with a hand over her heart, wanting to tease her some more.</p><p>“Nah you can’t fool me, I know just how much you loved them the last time, no pretending here.” She immediately replied, playfully shoving her.</p><p>“Only If you feed them to me though.” She finally gave in with another pout.</p><p>“Deal” Kieu My accepted without second thought, settling into position for the upcoming Netflix marathon. “Now come here my little axolotl girl.”</p><p>Shaking her head laughing, she happily settled into Kieu My’s side, letting the night begin, a night full of laughter, snacks, jokes and stories. Just two girls in love, two hearts beating in synch and their worlds having merged, leaving them with a feeling of endless gratitude and love while exploring the depths of Netflix.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>